Suprise Roomate?
by Love.It.Live.It
Summary: When Edward though he was protecting Bella when he left he was mistaken. Bella got bit. Now 50 years later they meet again. How will it go? ExB, EmxR, JxA, CxEs
1. 50 Years

**Summary: When Edward though he was protecting Bella when he left he was mistaken. Bella got bit. Now 50 years later they meet again. How will it go?**

**A/N: I know there is A LOT of stories about this but i promise to make it different!**

**Also, everyone might be a bit out of character (isn't there a thing for that. PM me if you know it) and i did do research on the school and i use to live in Asheville there are mountains around there and woods so its easy for them to hunt just telling you guys**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Bella's P.O.V

50 years, 50 years without him, 50 years since he left. Hi my names Bella Swan and I'm a vampire and have been for 50 years. After _he_left me i was wondering through the woods when a vampire named Victoria who was out for revenge cause my ex boyfriend killed her mate. So here i am in North Carolina. I live at the the high school i go to. I go to Asheville School. Asheville is a boarding school and me being able to go through more than one high school i had the grades to get in this year for eleventh grade. Its easy for me to control my thirst for blood because i don't like the smell of human blood. I never had so I'm guessing that's why. I have a power just like _him_. I can read minds but put my own thoughts in minds. I can also block anyone powers. But only if there in a thousand foot radius. I can still blush for some unknown reason. And even if I ever saw the Cullen's again not even Carlisle could tell me why. I don't think anyone could know. I followed after Carlisle way and hunted animals i knew if he ever did want to turn me that he would want me to be the way i am.

"Bella" My room mate Erica called me. She's from Australia, At Asheville people from all over come here. She has this thick deep Aussie accent ",I'm leaving"

"What!?" She's like my best friend (though she will never replace Alice)

"Something happened back at home so i have to leave"

"Oh I'm sorry" I hugged her "I'm going to miss you"

"I'll miss you too. Just don't let Raven get you down in the dumps okay?" Raven is like a Lauren. She hates me.

"I wont" We spent the whole day talking about old times and pranking the teachers on prank day. Sooner than we thought there was a knock on the door

"Well its time for me to go. See you Bells" She hugged me

"Later Erica" and she left.

Tomorrow classes restart..and people are saying we are going to have a project I guess. I stared to think about Jacob. About two years after my transformation I'd come back and called Jacob. Lets just say getting a call from your "dead" friend was surprising i told him to meet me out side of Forks. He had told me that he was a werewolf and even thought that vampires and werewolves don't get a long that he still love me, but like a sister. And I said that I loved him to but like a brother, i could never love anyone as i do _Him_. He also told me he imprinted on a girl name Samantha and i was happy for him. he's around 46 now and looks like it. Him and Samantha wanted to grow old so they did. I got a letter from him and he had two kids, twins really. There names where Eric Sam Black and Emily Bella Black. I was really horned that he had my name. I talked to Samantha once in awhile through letters and she seemed to like me (she did really put "i think your cool even for a bloodsucker" no joke). I remember the first time i went back to Forks. my funeral. I had everyone think that I had fill into the water with my car on a trip to San Fansico. I pushed the car of the side of the road and someone found the truck. My parents were devastated. My mom had come down and the last time i had seen here she was skinny. This time i see here with a belly and knew that she was going to be fine without me. My dad didn't take it to well. He died a year after what happened. They said it was from a broken heart. Mom had passed away four years ago of old age, Phil died a little after. That's all I've heard about my family. That was the last i heard about anyone from Forks. Never heard if his family ever came back. Never knew if he ever though of when he heard of me being dead. I didn't want to know. It would do me no good. I would never see him again

Edwards P.O.V

50 years. 50 years without her, 50 years of never going back to that town, 50 years. she didn't even last that long without me. Alice left 2 months after we left though i protest her not to. When she came back she was all said and not very pixie like. I asked her why and she told me that Bella had died. The pain in my dead heart hurt so bad. I though I had protected her. I though leaving her that she would forget me and live a happy life. Stupid me! Now 50 years later we are still doing the whole go to high school then high tale it out of there. Me, Alice and Jasper will go as juniors while Emment and Rosalie go as seniors. We going to North Carlina private school in Asheville. Believe it or not its called Asheville School. Original. (note sarcasm) There about to start there new semester and said were weren't aloud but with our grades (and a little dazzling) we were able to come and live here. Its a boarding school Esme and Carlisle live in a little apartment near the school so we could see them when we wanted to. Though Esme was not so happy that it was so small that she couldn't decorate but she said she'd live with it.

"Eddie!" Emment called me over

"Emment i told you i hate that name."

"Come on bro. look we get to room together. You me and Jasper are going to party!" I laughed

"Yeah party about you being dumb?"

"Oh ha ha ha Mr. Eddie thanks he can crack a joke on me" He laughed

"EMMENT!" Rosalie called after him "If you destroy anything your dead" I gave her a questioning look then Alice came up

"I had a vision he was going to make you so mad that you guys would get in a fight and he would pick up Rose's stuff and thought it at you breaking her crystal Rose she had in there" Emment had given Rose a crystal rose for her and she loved it.

"Oh" we walked up and got our schedule and walked toward the dorms

"Well me and Rose go this way" She said pointing toward the east part "and you guys are over there. We'll see you guys at lunch" She kissed Jasper on the cheek and skipped off Rose doing the same thing as her (expet she kissed Emment of course)

"Ready to go?" Jasper asked. Me and Emment nodded

"Emment you know how pissed Rose would be if you broke that"

"Yeah i would pay a lot about it" _No sex! no! oh god i wouldn't be able to see her in that..._

"Emment please stop thinking about that"

"Oops sorry Eddie"

"EMMENT!" I stared to chase after him

"They will never listen" I heard Jasper while running toward us trying to keep up "Guys lets do this AFTER we find our room" Me and Emment nodded and slowed down.

"Lets go!" Emment boomed. same old Emment

Alice's P.O.V

"So who do you think our roommate will be?" I asked Rose while walking up to the door

"Who knows"

"I hope she'll be nice and do makes overs. OH! and shopping" I smiled at the thought as Rose rolled her eyes and knocked on the door

"Come in" A scent hit me

"Rose shes a" Her eyes widen and nodded agreeing with me. we opened the door. The girl had brown hair and i could of swore she looked like Bella "Hi" I said and she turned around. all our eyes widen

"Alice? Rosalie?" The girl asked

"Bella?" All our eyes widen

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**continue yes no?**

**A/N Girl Next Door is on temp hiatus cause the computer that the other chaps are on (witch is up to 10 chaps already)(Hey when your home schooled you get bored) crashed. I'm on my moms so I'M SORRY to the Girl Next Door readers! anyways hope you like this one! also i DID change who goes to school. Normally its just Edward and Alice but i wanted to put Jasper in it for fun lol oh and you can room with any grade (don't know if that's true for the actual school but hey this is my story lol)**

**A/N: If you have a better name for the story PM me thanks!**

**Also can anyone tell me how Emment got changed? I would REALLY like to know**


	2. Um Suprise Edward

_**A/N: 3 Reviews, 70 hits, 2 favs, 4 alerts wow thanks guys! i know that not a lot to some people but hey its my first Twilight story so people don't know what to expet but hey thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alearts! love ya guys! **_

_**koga1264 - Don't worry i will :D see i am right now!**_

_**Emmettxlover - thanks and i am.**_

_**MoonyTheBookWolf - Oh ok thank you i was like "Why can't i remember that!?" lol so thank you oh and p.s LOVE THE NAME lol**_

_**A/N: also i want to explain something: When Edward said that Alice left 2 months after they moved. it wasn't really 2 months after they left Forks i was 2 months after they moved to the coven in Alaska. They went other places before actually moving. it was about 5 months when Bella "died" after Edward left. oh and she never did anything with Jake. so yeah ok read on!**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Last Time_

_"Alice? Rosalie?" The girl asked_

_"Bella?" All our eyes widen_

Bella P.O.V

No NO NO! This is not happening! NO I haven't seen them in 50 years! NO this not happening!. My mind is playing tricks!

"Bella?" Alice asked again. Alice was wearing a blueish knit dress,black stretch leggings. Underneath the dress was a blue striped cami, a white star scarf. and flip-flops. I looked over at Rose who was wearing a black button vest, the same type of stripped cami as Alice but it was pink. and low-rise skinny jeans and flip-flops. I sighed. They still looks as beautiful as I remember. I closed my eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"Please tell me that if i open my eyes that i will not see you two standing in front of me" I heard giggling and opened my eyes and sighed. "I knew this would happen sooner than later" I muttered

"Well" I looked at Rosalie "You definitely changed. Wow Bella." I smiled and blushed "OH MY GOD YOU CAN BLUSH!?" Rosalie said a little to loud "Oops sorry" We laughed

"Yeah i do. and trust me i don't know why. I don't like not knowing"

"oh my god Bella" Alice ran up to me and hugged me tightly and if i where human i would have died. but what surprised me was Rosalie hugged me too. Alice pulled away

"But why didn't i see you coming here?" I thought about it.

"I have know clue"

"Maybe since you weren't looking in to her futureanymore or at lease her and Edward's-" I got upset at the name "-then you didn't pick up on it cause neither of them knew where each other were going to be here" Rosalie answered witch she was probably right

"Your proubly right Rosalie" I looked down.

"You have to see him" Alice said next to me. Witch I only realized cause when i was looking up she was on my bed "You know he would like to see you" I sighed

"Yeah but i don't know if i can see him. He left me. He doesn't love me" I felt if i could cry i would have a thousand tears running down my face. "He. Doesn't. Love. Me." I felt both of ther hands rubbing my back

"What if he was lying to you to let you go?" I heard Alice ask "Just come with us. Maybe he can explain things to you" I head the pleading in her voice, like she knew something i didn't know. after about 10 minutes of trying to calm down i looked up at them

"Fine." They squealed and hugged me "Okay okay I'm happy to now stop squealing in my ear" They let go and laughed

"First we need to get you present able!" Alice squealed

"Oh n-" I didn't even get to finish

Edward P.O.V

Me, Jasper, and Emmett have settled in to our new room. Emmett had more stuff because Rose put some of her stuff in there also. I picked up a picture of me and Bella. We were in the meadow and she was smiling. it was over the summer. I had to "rescue" her from one of Alice's shopping trip. It was very funny when Alice was screaming for us to bring Bella back and Bella screamed that she didn't want to be anyone barbie. I smiled at the memory

"Looking at the picture?" Jasper said. I looked up and saw him laying down closing his eys

"Yes i am. if you really want to know." He laughed and sat up

"You really miss her don't you?" I nodded at him

"Yeah i do. I can't believe she died after I left. I was trying to save her. Not kill her" He got off his bed and walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder

"Don't worry you didn't know what would have happened."

"I would of if i didn't have Alice stop watching her." I looked down. I felt a wave of calm and looked up at him "Thanks" He nodded

"I"m going to find Emmett. Who knows what he's doing to the poor humans" he rolled his eyes and i laughed. He walked out then five minutes he walked in with a muster covered Emmett. I busted out laughing

"Wh-what happened?" I said trying to calm down

"I slipped on the mustard that a kid left out side and slipped in to a hot dog stand" I rolled my eyes and continued to laugh. Then i heard the most interesting thing. Bella's lullaby.

"Whats with the confusion Edward?" Jasper asked

"Someone humming Bella's lullaby in there head." Emmett was about to say something " and no i know its not me." He closed his mouth. There was a knock on the door.

"I got it" Jasper walked up and opened. "Hey i know why your confused" He said walking toward me. I saw Alice, Rose and...Bella?

"Bella?" It came out as a whisper

"Hi"

Bella's P.O.V (20 minutes before walking into Edward's room)

Finaly after playing Bella Barbie Alice was done i was dressed in a black and gray sweater type thing and a light blue lace cami and a regular pair jeans. my hear was down.

"Hey Bella?" I turned to Alice "Do you have powers?" I smiled

"Yeah. I can read thoughts but i can also put my own thoughts in your mind and i can stop powers. I think i can do that because Edward was never able to read my thoughts." She got this wicked smile. i peeked in to her head but she was sing "Get out of my head Bella" I smiled

"I have an idea" I raised my eye brow

"and that would be?"

"You know your lullaby?" I nodded "Well when we get close i want you to project it into Edwards mind. okay?" I smiled and nodded. Alice walked out and Rose stared to but i stopped her

"Bella?"

"Rosalie i just wanted to ask if we can be friends. I know you don't lik-"

"Stop" I stopped " I didn't like you cause you had a choice to be human. That's the only reason. I'm glad your a vampire. Maybe you'll be able to cheer up Edward" I smiled and hugged her

"Thank you" I whispered

"Your welcome" She whispered back.

"Now that you guys FINALLY made up can we go surprise Edward?" We pulled apart and saw Alice tapping her foot. We laughed and walked toward the boy's side. We crossed the courtyard "Now Bella" Alice said once we where in the boy's hallway. I decide to listen into Edwards thoughts

_She looks beautiful. God i miss her. Stupid me. All cause I left her she died. Stupid Edward_I felt bad. He thinks I'm dead. oh god he thinks I'm dead. I stared to hum my lullaby and put it in his mind. Alice knocked on the door and Jasper came out

"Hey i know why your confused" He said walking toward Edward. I saw him. We locked eyes.

"Bella?" It was lower than a whisper

"Hi"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Amazing right?**_

_**All outfits and other info will be in my homepage! Yeah i made one. I was happy :D. I hoped you like the **_

_**Optional Question you can answer**_

_**Whats your fav Twilight (The whole series) quote?**_


	3. Go Eddie!

_**A/N 9(6 more than last) Reviews, 322(248 more than last) Hits, 3(1 more than last) Favs, 14(10 more than last time) Alerts OMG! you should have seen me when i saw the Hits and Alerts i swear i scream. I really glad you guys like it!**_

_**vampirerocker09 - I like that quote. thank you I'm glad you love it. it makes me feel all warm in side :D**_

_**Katelynlovestoo - I'm glad you want more. and yeah i know i need a someone but a. the last one was rushed. and i really tried to make it make sense(did that?) **_

_**sidneydee - umm I'll try. I'm really busy so I'll try**_

_**coolieofreak - thank you!!**_

_**cat97 - Well i hope you read it! lol thanks for the support ;D**_

_**Bella-Marie-Swan-Cullen - I like your quotes. the second one is from Eclipse or Twilight?**_

_**My fav quote - "Did you seriously stop your foot? I thought they did that on T.V" Jacob Black Page 119 Eclipse and "**__**And speaking of Italy and sports cars that I stole there, you still owe me a yellow Porche**__**" Alice Cullen Eplices (Forgot the page number lol)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight if i did Bella would be a vampire. even my brother says i don't own it :(**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Last Time_

_"Bella?" It was lower than a whisper_

_"Hi"_

Edward P.O.V

I couldn't believe my eyes. Right in front of me is the girl I've loved for 51 years (A/N yes they known each other for 51) The girl I left is..is a vampire. No No

"Yes i am Edward" What the? "I can hear thoughts just like you pr cause we were very close but I can also put my own thoughts in to your mind and block anyone power probably cause you could never read my mind" I looked at her and tried to see if i can read her mine

_"Please let him believe"_

"I don't know how I'm suppose to believe this Bella" She looked at me

"You..You can read my thoughts now?" I nodded

"I guess." I looked at my family "Can you guys leave?" They nodded. Alice looked at Bella then nodded and left. "What she say?"

"She asked if i was going to be alright" I nodded. I was sitting on my bed and she was standing against the wall. She looked gourgues and no doubt that she was 'Bella Barbie' "I was" I looked at her

"Stop reading my thoughts" She laughed "come over here" She looked hesitant

"I don't know Edward" She look down. I got up hand walked over to her and placed my finger under her chin and made her look at me

"Please listen to me" I looked at her with pleading eyes "Please"

_"Fine" _She thought to me _"But"_ I looked at her "You to tell the truth. no blocking anything. No editing nothing." _"I mean it"_ I smiled at her

"Okay" I pulled her by her waste and hugged her "I'm sorry I caused pain for you. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you to be turned. That you had to face that all by yo--" She put her finger on my lips

"Shh. Its not all your fault" She put her nose on mine _"You had no clue what was going to happen"_She looked into my eyes "Why did you leave" I sighed and let go of our embrace. I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to my bed and sat down. "That doesn't answer anything" I laughed and she giggled and sat down.

"Okay I'll tell you but you have to be abously quite. No talking got it?" She nodded "Good" She laughed and playfully hit my arm. I rolled my eyes "Anyways when i told you that i didn't want you that i didn't love you. it was a lie. I thought that I would protect you if I left. What happened at your birthday and the way i saw my own, MY OWN family-" I said stressing my family "-hurt you. I couldn't I didn't want to loose you in any way. So my family left. I've regret every day but i wanted you to grow old and have a family. You wouldn't have been able to do that with me. Then when Alice came back and told me what happened I didn't leave my room. I only did to hunt. I couldn't believe that you die. And it was my fault. Mine." I looked down "I know if you don't love me then you can leave me it would be fi-"

_"Shut up" _I looked up at her and she kissed me. Her lips felt so soft, warm even. I missed kissing her like this. I felt her tongue graze my lip and for the first time I open my mouth. I felt her tongue explore my mouth. God I missed her.

Alice P.o.V

"Can you guys leave?" Edward asked the rest of us witch we nodded but i turned to Bella befor leaving

_"are you going to be alright?"_

_"Yes" _I nodded. and left the room.

"How do you think its going to go?" Rose asked

"Who knows maybe she'll not believe him" Then i had a vision

_Vision time!_

_Bella and Edward on Edward's bed, wrapped up in the sheets smiling at each other. Bella's hair was in a messy cute look and had a goffy grin that Edward was the exact same and...oh my Carlise there naked_

_"That was fun" Bella said smiling and kissed Edward_

_"Yes it was" He continued to kiss her and then stared to kiss down her neck. She moaned_

_"Stop it" He kept sucking on her neck probably trying to leave a mark_

_"You know you don't want me too" He contiued to go lower "I'm glad you believe me" She giggled_

_"me too" Then she moaned "oh god, Don't stop"_

_End of vision_

I came out of the vision grinning "Guys" They looked at me "I don't think that we should go into our room anytime soon" They looked at me like i was crazy. I rolled my eyes and stared walking "lets just say they forgive each other in an interesting way" They busted out laughing and stared walking with me

"Little Eddies getting laid!" Emmett boomed witch echoed down the hall. We all stared laughing at the humans faces.

Edwards P.O.V(Before Alice's Vision.)

I kept kissing Bella for a long time. It felt right and we had all of our boundaries gone it felt good. I kissed her full lips until she pulled away. I looked at her confusedly.

"What?" She smiled

"If i keep kissing you we will never be able to talk about stuff" I leaned in and kissed her "Edward" i kissed her again

"What if i don't want to talk right now" I whispered with my lips over hers and kissed her again. she pulled away...again "Okay okay i get it." She sat in front of me legs crossed

"So what questions do you have?" I told her in her mind

_"What happened after I left"_ I heard her sadly sighed and she looked down. "you don't have to tell me" I said picking up her chin with my finger "I will still love like i have for 51 years." She smiled

"I'll show you" She grabbed my head and i saw what happened

_Flashback(In Bella's P.o.V)_

_I was walking into the forest tyring to find mine and Edwards meadow. I couldn't exactly remember where it was. Its been 5 months since he left. 5 months since his family left. I kept walking with the feeling i was lost. Then i saw our meadow but it didn't feel as beautiful as i did when i was here before. Its twice as beautiful when he with me. I walked around the meadow and stared to have the feeling someone was watching me_

_"Who ever it is come out" No answer "please" I was scared. My dad said never go into the forest alone. _

_"Well well well. Edward has left you. So sad." I looked behind me and saw no one "Behind you" the voice said and i turned around to see Victoria "Hello Bella. Miss me?" I was scared shitless_

_"Victoria?" She laughed_

_"Yes its me. So what happened to your 'love' he left you" She laughed "So sad! He killed mine!" she zoomed over to me "Mate for mate right?" She smiled_

_"Just kill me" I didn't want to live without Edward "please"_

_"Oh. No I'm not going to do that" I looked at her confused "I'm going to do what Edward was afraid to do. and you'll have to live with the pain of loosing him forever" she laughed then Bit me_

_"Ah!" Then i fell into darkness_

Flash

_I woke up three days later. My throat dry. I stared after the woods and found a buck. I went into attack mode and dug my teeth into it. The blood felt so good. After i was done i raced to my house. I remember Edward saying that I'm would attack my dad if i was a new born so i had to leave. Leave without saying good bye to him. Something i didn't want to do. I ran into my house_

_"Dad?" No answer. good. I walked over to the counter and wrote a note to my dad the read it out "Hey dad i thought i would catch you before i left but i didn't I'm heading for a road trip. I need to leave. I love you and don't worry about school. Just say i'm sick or something. I love you. Bella." I put the note on the T.V knowing he would see it and packed a few clothes. I drove to San Fransisco and pushed my truck off the bridge and ran to a payphone and dialed 911 _

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi I'm on the Golden Gate bridge and i just saw someone go off the bridge in a truck. oh my god." i said trying to sound frantic_

_"We'll send some police please be calm" The lady said_

_"Okay thank you" i hung up and took off. at lease my dad would know that i loved him_

_End of flashback_

Edwards P.O.V

I looked at her. I caused her so much all her pain was cause of me. If i never left I-

"Don't you DARE blame your self" I forgot about that "Yeah you did" She laughed "This is no way your fault ok? I love you and always will okay?" I smiled and kissed her.

"I love you" I said kissing her neck

"I love you too" She kissed me. Oh god i missed her.

Bella's P.O.V (The morning after)

I looked over at Edward and smiled. He was humming my lullaby and stroking my hair. He looked deep in thought and i didn't want to be a snoop. He looked down at me "What are you thinking?" I asked jokingly he chuckled

"Nothing, love" I looked at him

"Don't lie to me. I know when your in deep thought and I'm be respectful of going through your mind so i asked. See what get for being nice" I faked a mad face, pouted, huffed, and then pulled my arms across my chess and sat up from him "Lets see how you like it" I felt him chuckle "You think this is funny?"

_"I know Edward and Bella had a great time"_I heard Jasper's thoughts and smiled. I turned to see him

"Fine then" I got up with the sheets over me witch exposed his naked body

"Oh wow you left me wi-" The door opened and Emmett and Jasper stopped where they were

"God Edward put some clothes off" I busted out laughing and they turned there heads toward me "You did this to him?" I nodded

"Yes cause he thought I was funny about a serious thing" Jasper laughed and Emmett looked like he would have died if he need to breath. I picked my clothes up and walked in to the bathroom and changed. I came out and saw Edward with just his jeans on. I looked at his abs then blushed

"You can blush!?" Emmett asked. I nodded

"Yeah i don't know why but i can." Edward smiled. I eyed him and listen to his thoughts

_"I liked how i found that out"_I blushed while remembering

_Flash back!_

_I was laying down on the bed -naked- with Edward hovering over me -naked- i felt way to insecure at the time_

_"Your beautiful" He said to me kissing my neck and i blushed. He looked up at me "you never lost it" he rubbed his nose against my cheek. "God i missed you" Then i felt.._

_End of Flash back_

I blushed again thinking about it

"Please Bella with all this emotion going off between you too please stop" Jasper asked and i blocked his power. He looked scared "what just happened"

"You weren't listing yesterday. I can block peoples power from just me or from everyone." His eyes became larger

"That's amazing" I laughed

"Well i got to go. I'm guessing Alice is wanting to-"My phone rang. I looked down at the phone to see who it was "-Speak of the pixie." I answered "Hello Alice?"

"Where are you!? We have things to discuss! You better get your naked or clothing self over here now!" Then she hung up. I shake my head and slipped my cell in my back pocket.

"I better go before your-" i said pointing to Jasper "-wife is going to kill me" I walked over to Edward and kissed him "I'll see you guys later" and left to face the raft of Alice

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**I have a homepage. I have pics of the outfits from last chap. and my friend pointed out...there was A LOT of blue lol. if you see the outfits you'll see what I'm talking about :D**_

_**Oh and if you don't get this part...**_

_**""God i missed you" Then i felt..." Then you need to REALLY think my friends :D**_

_**Yes they had sex. No i will not do a "sex scene" why...this is a "T RATING!" meaning TEEN! meaning NOT MATURE! lol. I only know certain things. Okay and that's from my perverted friends that i have. **_

_**Also when Bella tells Edward what happened she grabs his head cause when she's doing an actual scene like that she has to have physical connection**_

_**Anyways I did like your guys answer soo...**_

_**Trivia Question!**_

_**Who said this**_

_**"He looks at you like...like your something to eat"**_

_**Good luck!**_


	4. Do You Like?

_**A/N: ******__13 reviews, 895 HITS! 10 favs and 18 alerts._Holy shit dude. i love you guys really i do I LOVE YOU! hehe more things will be more explained later on so any question's feel free to ask! This is the third most read in ALL of my stories. In second is Adventure On Tour and First is Girl Next Door. and I'm sorry for ALL the readers for both GND and Adventures in Canada but those are on hiatus until my actual computer gets finished!

_**on a personal note I SAW DARK NIGHT! Holy crap that moive was AWESOME if you saw it tell me!!**_

_**xXxtwilightxXxmysteryX: Thanks and i am! read to find out :D**_

_**Swimmergirl: No I'm sorry it was not Jacob :( sorry**_

_**Teeneypixie95: May i ask the reason your name is Teeneypixie cause your like Alice? my guess and read to find out :D**_

_**Manda.luver.of.twilight: Thank you. I like Twistes so i'm glad you like it. What are you confused on? I don't mean to be confusing but apparently i am so SORRY!**_

_**Answer: Mike DID say "He looks at you like...like your something to eat" So xXxtwilightxXxmysteryX, Teeneypixie95 YOU GET A COOKIE! look in my Homepage for the cookie :D and anyone that didn't get a chance to answer and really did think it was mike go get your cookie.**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Last Time_

_"I better go before your-" i said pointing to Jasper "-wife is going to kill me" I walked over to Edward and kissed him "I'll see you guys later" and left to face the raft of Alice_

Edward's P.o.v

Bella had just left two seconds ago for my brothers not to jump me with questions

"How was it?" of couse Emmett asked that one

"Did she believe you?"

"Well of course she believed him THEY HAD SEX" If a vampire could blush i would be a cherry

"GUYS!" They stopped there argument.

"EDDIE GOT LAID!" I put my head down and shook it. God he can be embarrassing "Don't worry Eddie. Now you'll be just like me and Rose. Me and Jasper here will get you some stuff you can use" Oh god

"Emmett stop. I can feel all his embressment rolling off of him" Emmett laughed.

"You guys suck."

Bella's P.O.V

I walked near my room. I didn't want to go in it knowing Alice and Rosalie would jump me any second. I was about to turn around when the pixie stepped out

"No way are you leaving!" She pulled me into the room and sat me on the bed "Spill!" I laughed at her excitement

"Well he stared rambling about how i would never forgive him. and i told him to shut up and kissed him. We kissed for a long time but i felt that we would never talk if we kept kissing so i pulled back, to his unliking, and told him exactly that so he asked me a what happend after you guys left and i showed him. after that i read his mid after that and he was feeling bad so i told him not to ever blame himself and he stared kissing my neck and well you know the rest." I said with my blush rising. 1..2..3.

"OH MY GOD!" they both squealed and hugged me.

"He won't be a prude anymore!" Alice exclaim.

"Hey Alice do you think should pay a visit to you know who?" I looked at them confusedly and read Rose's mind _"Don't you try to read my mind Bella"_ I laughed.

"Yes!" The pixie jumped "I'll go call Edward." She rushed out of the room with her cellphone in hand

"What are we doing?" I asked Rose who was leading me to the bathroom. "Oh know don't you dare make me Barbie Bella!" I struggled against her pull but only made her tighten her grip "Okay Okay I'll stop struggling" She let go of me and we walked in to the bathroom.

"Sit" she said pointing to the chair in the bathroom. Yes i did just say we have a chair in our bathroom...its Alice and Rosalie for crying out loud.

"Yes ma'am" I sat down and the chair while Rose did the works

"HE'S GOOD WITH IT!" The pixie yelled and walked in "He said he'll be over here with the boys in 5 mins." She said with a pout "That only gives us time to do make up" I mentally said yes.

"Hey how next time you can play Barbie Bella?" I asked as Alice rushed over and hugged me. Rose only had my hair up in a pony tail when Alice walked in about to braid it, so i took it out and let my hair down. A knock was at the door "Gezz i didn't know he would actually mean 5 mins." I said while walking and opening the door reviling a Edward and his brothers. "Hey you" I kissed him on the lips

"Hey." He smiled at me and walked in grabbing my waist. Jasper and Emmett walked over to their mates and kissed them.

"So since you all know where we are going except me can someone tell me?" I asked tiring to get into there mind but kept getting _"Stop reading my mind Bella"_ but in Edwards i just got him saying _"Sorry love"_He kissed my cheek "Just tell me!"

"Fine fine. Take the fun out of it!" Alice said. I rolled my eyes.

"It wouldn't have to be a surprise if you guys would just tell me!"

"Oh well Bella your going to haft to deal with it!" Rose said walking out followed by Emmett then Alice and Jasper left. I turned to Edward

"am i going to like it?" He nodded his head

"Very" I sighed and stared to walk out. He grabbed my hand and kissed it "I promise you'll love it." I nodded my head and kissed him. He depend it as he pushed me against the wall. I pulled him closer to me by putting my hands in his hair and running my hands through it. I moaned it to the kissed. He let go of my mouth, and stared to kiss down my neck

"Edward" it was suppose to be strein but came out as a moan.

"EDWARD LET GO OF HER NOW!" Alice pulled him off of me "We will never get their in time for both of them if you continued!" We put our heads down in embarrassment and stared to walk away

"Gezz Edward the emotions your were pulling off back there made me want to jump Alice in the hall way!" Jasper exclaimed the last part to loudly and go strange stairs from the humans. We laughed.

"Well did Bella Swan actually get a guy?" I turned to look at Raven Smith "Or did you have to pay him. He's to hot for you" I felt my anger boil up

"Raven get the hell out of my face." I made a move toward her but Edward put his arms around my waist. She looked up at Edward

"Raven Smith, head cheerleader and hottest girl in school." She put her hand out for Edward to shake it

"Edward" He said shaking her hand and quickly let go. "Nice meeting you but we really need to be leaving"

"Why don't you dump her and take me with you" She said in a slutty voice_Hello I'm RIGHT here!_

"I'm really fine" He said tyring to be polite. He turned us around and stared to walk away. i decided to toy with her mind

_"I think i should leave"_ I saw her turn around and leave and i laughed causing Edward to look at me

"What?" He said raising an eyebrow. I shook my head

"I'll tell you later"

Edwards P.O.V

We were heading towards the cars. Alice pulled Jasper over to her Ferrari F430 Spider, While Emmett dragged Rose over to his Range Rover while i walked Bella over to my Volvo

"Are you serious?" She said looking at me "Both Alice and Emmett have gotten new cars and you STILL have a Volvo!? Are you serious?" She asked while i laughed

"What i like Volvo's" She rolled her eyes and got it

"I still can't believe it" I laughed and pulled out of the parking lot and out of school. While we drove Bella wanted to play a game

"Its called 'Do you like?'" I looked over to her

"Do you like?" I rose my eye brow

"Its like when you name off random things like books, movies, anything" I laughed "Its not funny its a fun game!"

"Wher--" I didn't finish cause Alice called "Hold on" I picked the phone up and pressed 'acepet' "Yes Alice?"

"Put me on speaker" I did as she asked "Am i on?"

"Yes Alice your on" Bella said for me

"Hey Bells hold on Edward" I heard a click then 5 seconds another click with a ring

"Alice?" Rose voice came through

"Rose put your phone on speaker"

"Okay your on whats up?" I was wondering the same thing

"Alice had a vision where Bella and Edward were going to play a game and she decided to include us all" me and Bella laughed as Jasper explained what happened

"So now that you know Bella repeat what you have to do" Bella rolled her eyes

"Okay the game is called 'Do you like?' You name off things like cars, books, bands, anything and you ask a person. Like i would say "Rose do you like" and what ever i said she would say yes or no."

"I'm in" Alice said "And Jass is to" Of course he is. I heard Bella snicker. She read my thoughts

_"Yes i did"_I chuckled

"Me and Emmett are in. Who's going first?" I looked at Bella

"I'll go since i played it before. Who ever i ask is next"

"Like truth or dare" Emmett's voice came through the phone for the first time in the conversation

"Yeah. Okay um Alice here's an easy one. Do you like shopping"

"DUH" Everyone laughed "ok um Edward" oh great "Do you like Tasha" Oh god

"Who's Tasha?" Bella asked with a little anger in her voice

"Bella calm down Tasha is my...Volvo" A burst of laughter came through the phone and right next to me

"You..you..named your car" Bella said in between breaths

"Yes i did and yes i do Alice" The laughter died and i continued "Now Jasper"

"Why me?"

"Cause your the one who told Alice i called my car Jessie"

"Right."

"Do you like going shopping with Alice" I asked with a smirk. Knowing Jasper he's being evil eyed.

"I hate you Edward" I laughed "Yes i do"

"LIE!" Bella said "I just read your thoughts!"

"JASPER WHITLOCK CULLEN! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!" I laughed while i heard a click meaning Alice just hung up on both me and bella and Rose and Emmett.

"Well that was the end of that." I laughed

"I guess" We both talked the rest of the drive and pulled up into the driveway of our destination

"Edward where are we?" I smiled

"You'll like it i promise" I walked up to the door as everyone came up the driveway and knocked. The door opened "Hey mom"

"BELLA!?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Guessed where they are?  
:D :D :D**_

_**Okay for this week's quiz question deals with my series**_

_**This is what you do-**_

_**1. Go to my homepage (Located on my FF Page)**_

_**2. Go to Blogs**_

_**3. Read blog that says "New Twilight FF Stories"**_

_**4. Read BOTH trailers**_

_**5. Go BACK to my FF Page to where the polls are**_

_**6. Vote. :D**_

_**If you don't have an account you can do and Anons. Review on this chapter. The ending of voting will be Aug, 2. 2008 :D**_

_**You ALL know what that date is :D**_

**_Also Pictures of Emmett's car and Alice's car are in the profile to _**

**_Edwards is just the same one he had in the movie so if you don't know what that looks like got check it out_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING not even the cars! (thought i do own a blue sports track name Bella lol)_**


	5. Only Bella

_**20 Reviews, 1597 hits, 18 favriotes, 31 Alerts**_

_**MOST ALERTED STORY! :D :D :D :D :D**_

_**You people spoile me :D and i'm proud to say PEOPLE IN CHINA AND AUSSIE AND N.Z ARE READING MY STORIES**_

_**do you know FREAKIN awesome that is! Dude i looked at the reader tracker thing that FF as up and i'm like HOLY AFJDKAJFDSK dude lol :D**_

_**also this is the most Alerted storie for me I LOVE YOU GUYS :D**_

_**MauiChicc: Sorry about the whole spelling his name wrong. I'm totaly blanked out when i was trying to remember lol :D**_

_**kim-macafee: I know i do. I'm a horrible speller but some tiems my stories are reallyrushed so i'm sorry about that :D**_

_**cabtwilighter: Hahaha i think they did to :D**_

_**PadawanCassy: Thanks for likeing my story :D**_

_**Fairyrobot: I know i told another reviewer i TOTALY forgot how to spell his name sorry and i'm glad you think my story is funny :D**_

_**hippegal: I'll keep writning till my fingers fall off then when i get new ones i'll contiue typing :D**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Last Time_

_"You'll like it i promise" I walked up to the door as everyone came up the driveway and knocked. The door opened "Hey mom"_

_"BELLA!?"_

Bella's P.o.v

We pulled up in the moutians it looked like, up a driveway with stairs leading up to a two stories house very pretty. We got out of the car and Edward turned to me

"You'll like it i promise" i nodded and we walked up to the door as everyone else came. The front porch had about 4 rocking chairs and a swing. It was beautiful. Edward knocked on the door and when it opened he said "Hey mom"

"BELLA!?" Standing in front of me is a very shocked Esme who had dropped the pan she had in her hand. Her mouth was wide open. and so was mine. I didn't think they would bringing me to them THIS quick. "Oh my" She straightened herself and hugged me "They said you were dead." I hugged her back finally realizing what was going on

"I know" I caught myself saying "I didn't mean to cause pain on you guys. I just was one of you and you guys never came back so i left. I'm so sorry" I hugged her tighter.

"I have my other daughter back" Esme always said was like a daughter to her. We finally let go of our embrace "Come on in guys" We walked in. Edward put an arm around my waist and whispered

"You okay?" I nodded and smiled. I looked at the house. The living room looked quit cozy. Me and Edward sat on the couch next to Emmett and Rosalie Alice was on the floor with Jasper and Esme moved the love seat over to face us.

"How did this happend" That was the question on everyone's mind the whole time. I was about to answer that we should wait for Carlise but he came through the door.

"Hel-Bella?" He was very confused and i didn't need Jasper's power to know that.

"Hello Dear. How about you go wash up and Bella here will explain everything" Esme said. He nodded and walked off. about 1 minute later he was back in normal clothing

"So Bella care to explain" Rosalie asked. I sighed

"I need everyone to be in a circle. I never tried to do this so its going to take a lot." We sat down in a little circle "Hold each others hands for this to work" They nodded and the circle was join by hands "okay"

_Flashback_

_I was walking into the forest tyring to find mine and Edwards meadow. I couldn't exactly remember where it was. Its been 5 months since he left. 5 months since his family left. I kept walking with the feeling i was lost. Then i saw our meadow but it didn't feel as beautiful as i did when i was here before. Its twice as beautiful when he with me. I walked around the meadow and stared to have the feeling someone was watching me_

_"Who ever it is come out" No answer "please" I was scared. My dad said never go into the forest alone. _

_"Well well well. Edward has left you. So sad." I looked behind me and saw no one "Behind you" the voice said and i turned around to see Victoria "Hello Bella. Miss me?" I was scared shitless_

_"Victoria?" She laughed_

_"Yes its me. So what happened to your 'love' he left you" She laughed "So sad! He killed mine!" she zoomed over to me "Mate for mate right?" She smiled_

_"Just kill me" I didn't want to live without Edward "please"_

_"Oh. No I'm not going to do that" I looked at her confused "I'm going to do what Edward was afraid to do. and you'll have to live with the pain of loosing him forever" she laughed then Bit me_

_"Ah!" Then i fell into darkness_

_Flash_

_I woke up three days later. My throat dry. I stared after the woods and found a buck. I went into attack mode and dug my teeth into it. The blood felt so good. After i was done i raced to my house. I remember Edward saying that I'm would attack my dad if i was a new born so i had to leave. Leave without saying good bye to him. Something i didn't want to do. I ran into my house_

_"Dad?" No answer. good. I walked over to the counter and wrote a note to my dad the read it out "Hey dad i thought i would catch you before i left but i didn't I'm heading for a road trip. I need to leave. I love you and don't worry about school. Just say i'm sick or something. I love you. Bella." I put the note on the T.V knowing he would see it and packed a few clothes. I drove to San Fransisco and pushed my truck off the bridge and ran to a payphone and dialed 911 _

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi I'm on the Golden Gate bridge and i just saw someone go off the bridge in a truck. oh my god." i said trying to sound frantic_

_"We'll send some police please be calm" The lady said_

_"Okay thank you" i hung up and took off. at lease my dad would know that i loved him_

_End of flashback_

**(A/N: Reason for this being in here is because of the next part :D)**

I got out of the and felt faint

"Bella?" I heard someone yelling my name i stared to fall backwards "Bella!"

Then it was black

**(A/N: i WAS going to end it here but you guys are way to awesome so I'm continuing :D BE HAPPY!)**

Edward's P.o.v

We just got out of the flashback when i stared to feel Bella swaying

"Bella?" no response she stared to fall back "Bella!" I grabbed her before she could hit the floor. I tried reading her mind but it was blank. "Whats going on?" I looked at my family who had stunned faces on

"Edward put her on the couch" I nodded at Esme's command and studded up with Bella in my arms. I placed her on the couch and mad her conferable.

"Carlise what happned?" Rosalie asked staring at Bella

"I can't think of anything unless she hasn't hunted in a while. We'll have to ask once she wakes up" I nodded agreeing with his theory. Bella stared to stir

"Bella?" Her body turned toward me and she oppend her eyes

"Edward?" I hugged her "What happened?" She asked hugging me back

"When was the last time you hunted" I asked pulling away from the hug

"About a week." I looked at Carlise. He was nodding

"I think what happened its you used so much energy trying to show all of us your thoughts and you haven't hunted in a while you blacked out."

"Its that possible" Bella asked. Carlise thought it over then nodded

"It can be possible as we just saw" Bella nodded "How about you and Edward go hunting?" I looked over at Bella and she nodded

"I think that would be ok" We stood up, saying our goodbyes and head out the door

"Its beautiful out here" Bella said. It was true. Esme fell in love with the place and the view so we bought it and its about forty-five minutes away from the school.

"Yeah. Esme fell in love with everything here." We head more into the mountains and hunted. We stared to walk back just talking

"So" I looked over at her "What have you been doing the whole time I was going" I looked down "What did you do?" I sighed

"Well I locked myself in the house the whole time. We did some traveling before heading up to Alaska and I avoid everyone. Alice was the only one who i would let talk to me. She came in one day and said she was fed up with me mopping that she went to go check on you. That's when we thought you were dead. No one spoke. No one was happy. Emmett didn't crack a joke for a long time, Alice didn't go shopping as much, Rosalie believe it or not stopped working on cars." She looked at me questioningly "She'd been planing on stealing your truck to fix it up" She laughed and told me to continued "Jasper was depressed cause of Alice, Esme and Carlise just were trying to keep us as a family" She nodded

"What about you?"

"Well at first i didn't take the news to well so i decided i was going to go to the Voitur"

"EDWARD!" I looked at her "I told you to NEVER do that. You promised me that you would have never do that!" I looked down

"I know. That's what Alice told me so i just locked myself in my room. No one bothered me for two years expect for Esme and Alice who were losing hope. Then I decide to go to Forks. I looked around your house I could smell your sent still lingering in a few things. I went to see if you ever found your presents" She laughed

"Yeah under the floorboards. Nice place until I was turned and picked up the scent" She smiled "So that's why you smelt stronger" I looked at her

"What?"

"I'm guessing a few months you after you left to see the place I had went their to see how everything was. That's how i found out Charile was dead. I ran back to the house saying it wasn't true. I was overweemed with your scent but i never realized that you guys would hear or care that i was dead and just said it was my mind playing tricks on me" I nodded

"I'm sorry" She stopped walking

"Don't" She stood up on her toes and kissed me. i put my hands on her waisted and she put hers around my neck bring me closer to her. We kissed for about an minute when she pulled away "We better go" I nodded

"Lets go"

"So continue from where you were" I sighed

"So after i left Forks I guess i had some closer and I was happier kinda feeling your scent. I thought Charlie had found everything on day think he was mad and tore up everything in your room. I never bothered thinking you were still alive. I went to your tombstone and cried. What surprised me was your friend Jacob came the same day" She looked up with me with confusions

"What he say?" He sighed

"He said that he missed you also but he's happy with the girl he found. He said that if you were still alive that you would have wanted me to be happy so that's what i did. I became more happier around my family and everyone. When we moved around his words kept playing in my head and i knew they were true. Everything went back semi-normal. Esme was happier, Emmett pulled a lots more pranks, Rosalie fixed up all the cars, Alice shopped more and Jasper was happier cause of Alice, and I just kept living with you in my heart" I looked down at her.

"I love you"

"I love you too" I bent down and kissed her

"Finally you arrived" Alice said when were walking up "We have a problem" I looked at her

"What happened" Alice sighed

"Jasper accidental bit a girl" Our eyes went wide "There's more"

"More?" She nodded

"Its Bella's great-niece" That was the second time we made a Vampire faint. Only Bella

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Didn't think THAT now did you? Haha huge twist. Everything would be explained later**_

_**If you are wondering why I used Jasper the reason will be in the next chapter :D**_

_**Pictures of the cabin will be up today or tommrow :D**_

_**New deadline for storie voteing **_

_**Aug 1st. **_

_**Reason: My friend is having a party on Aug 2. (no its not a Breaking Dawn party even though we wish lol) and the winner's frist chapter will be posted at 8:00 pm central so LOOK OUT :D**_

_**Quiz Question**_

_**Who was Bella talking to when she said**_

_**"Its ok, no one was going to bite me"**_

_**:D Pretty easy one i think :D**_

_**OH you get DOUBLE the questions**_

_**What do you think Bella's niece's name be**_

_**A. Jessie(I know i love the name :D)**_

_**B. Samantha**_

_**C. Cathrine**_

_**D. Bella**_

_**VOTE VOTE!**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Em: This is Emmett Cullen to tell you that Love.It.Live.It has been aressted aprantly she said that she "owned" Twilight and so she was aressted for now on I'M WRITING THE STORIES :D and -- Hey give me the computer**_

_**Me: -Grabs computer- Sorry about -pushes Emmett away fromt he computer- EMMETT DOWN!**_

_**Em: NEVER!**_

_**Me: -sighs- ok this is going to be quick i owns NOTHING expt the plot. and Emmet will NOT! be writting my stories...thought that would be funny anywyas**_

_**Em: Please**_

_**Me: EMMETT STOP! Anywyas. point of this I OWN NOTHING bye!**_

_**Em: Party popper -Gets dragged away by Rosalie-**_

_**Me: HA!**_


	6. Only Bella's Family

_********___

26 reviews, 2007 HITS!! 24 favs 37 alerts

MOST FAVED AND MOST ALEARTED!!

_**Thanks for voteing :D**_

_**Jermmy Cullen is out! :D**_

_**Yes that story won. :D Only one person picked the other one lol :(**_

_**carolina 81: Sorry for the confusion. No its not Jacobs daughter. Everything will be explained :D. THought i think i'm using the wrong term.**_

_**cabtwilighter: Ok if you read the frist chapter bella says something about her mom having a bigger stumach meaning she was pregnate hope that cleared it up :D**_

_**Bella de la Brunate: Ok frist LOVE THE NAME :D and second i'm sorry about spelling things wrong -blushes to a cherry- i really don't mean to and i do like have spell check but something i spell can't be picked up by it sorry Thanks for reviewn :D**_

_**cat97: Yeah i liked writing the Esme secen :D and you'll like this chapter :D**_

_**Sarah: LOL thanks.**_

_**fairyrobot: Ummm ah! you too :D**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Last time_

_"More?" She nodded_

_"Its Bella's great-niece" That was the second time we made a Vampire faint. Only Bella._

Edwards P.o.V

"You know she really needs to stop doing that." I looked at Alice

"How did this happened!" I roared. Alice backed off

"I'm sorry. It was the bet" That stupid bet. I picked Bella and carried her to the house with Alice following behind. I knew she was feeling guilty

"This isn't your fault Alice. I didn't mean to get mad at you" She came up on to my side

"I know but i wasn't able to control him. I'm so sorry Edward." I looked over at her

"I told you its not your fault" We opened the door to the house "Its Emmett's fault" He looked at me

"How is it MY fault." I looked at him.

"Your the one who bet Jasper he couldn't go with out hunting for a whole month!" I set Bella down "now tell me what happened"

"We went to the mall cause Alice wanted to pick up something for Bella so we did. She was standing next to something sharp in the store and i smelled it and just attacked. I really didn't mean to but it was just so good i really didn't mean too. I attacked her bitting her neck. Emmett and Alice pulled me off of her and Esme and Rosalie carried her out as fast as they could then--" A scream interrupted him. I felt so bad for the girl."-when we brought her home he looked at all her information and it said 'Catherine Isabella Swager'"

"Then how do you think she is Bella's great niece?" i asked. They pulled out a wallet and it had a picture of Bella and me. It was a picture Charlie had token before her birthday. I sighed.

"Edward?" I heard Bella waking up. I raced over to her "What happened?" She said

"You fainted again" She laughed

"I have to stop doing that" She smiled "How is she?" She asked everyone but a screamed answered her "I'm going up there. She need to calm down" We all nodded and she stood up and walked up the stairs. I heard everyone thoughts

_Poor Bella -_Esme

_I really didn't mean to. I can't believe i did that - _Jasper

_I feel stupid -_ Emmett

_I'm killing Emmett for that stupid bet! He knew Jasper just got a hold of his thirst! - _Rosalie

_My poor Jasper. He's so sad -_ Alice. Alice walked over to Jasper

"This isn't your fault. We didn't know it was going to happened. It was a snap decision." He looked up at me

"I'm sorry Edward" I shook my head

"This isn't your fault. Like Alice said know one would haven know it would happened." He nodded.

Bella's P.o.v

I walked up the stairs to see my great niece. God that's so weird. She as I never thought i would see any of my friends or family from my human life. I counldn't believe i had a niece. She's really pretty. She has brunette hair very shiny and brown eyes. She screamed again breaking my thoughts

"Sh. Your okay. Your okay" She stared to sqrium around. Oh god help her

**Three days later**

Its been three days of her screaming. I feel so bad for her. Edward and Alice have been up here the whole time. They said Jasper went off with Esme and Carlise to Alaska. Alice says he feels horrible.

"AHHHHH" Sam's voice came through my thoughts

"Sh. Its almost done. Your okay"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" That was the last scream cause even for vampire ears it hurt. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmet were up here. Cat stared to move around. Her eyes opened "W-whats going on?" Her voice was just beautiful. "Who are you?" I sighed

"What i'm about to tell you might scare you" She nodded "And you really need to believe me" She nodded again "Your a vampire. I'm your Great-aunt."

"Your Bella?" I looked at her and nodded "How? My grandma said you were dead." I sighed

"I'm a vampire to. I promise you that i'm not lying" she nodded

"I can tell. Your eyes they show that your not lying. I was always good at being abel to see people lying and your not" I smiled

"Well you just have a power" She looked at me like i was crazy. "Certain vampires have powers. I can read minds, put my own thoughs into yours and block others powers all because of my human life." She nodded

"Who are they" She asked pointing to the rest. I looked over to them and waved them to come over here. Edward sat next to me Alice sat on the other side of Cat and Rosaile and Emmett were at the foot board

"This is your new family, This is Edward" I said pointing to him "he can read thoughts. This is Alice and she can see the future though its not set in stone, These two are Rosalie and Emmett. Rose do you think you can go call the rest" She nodded and left with Emmett trailing behind

"She's pretty" I nodded

"She's always have. Emmett's really strong so do me a favor and ask him to arm wrestle you" She laughed

"Why?"

"Cause your stronger than any of us here and he's beaten everyone of us at it" Edward explained

"Oh ok" She smiled "Who are the rest?"

"There's Carlise and Esme who are like the parents Carlise acts as a doctor and Esme will always be here expect for now she's with Jasper. The one who turned you. He can feel what your feeling or make you feel something completely different, like if you were mad he could make you the calmest thing in the world." She nodded.

"Now i know where i've seen you from" I looked at her questioningly "I have a picture of you and him" She said pointing to Edward "In my wallet." Edward nodded

"The one Charlie took of us before your birthday" I smiled remembering what happened. I would fuss cause my dad wanted a picture and i wanted to get to my birthday on time.

"Whats your full name?" I asked noticing Emmett and Rosalie entered the room

"Catherine Isabella Swager" I smiled.

"Hello?" A voice from the phone said. It was Esme

"Who was that?" Cat asked

"I'm Esme i believe Bella has told you about me. I'm sorry we can be there with you to meet" Cat smiled

"Its okay. Atlease i know you care to stay one the phone. Its nice meeting you Esme" the phone was being tossed around cause of the sound

"Hello?" Jasper's voice came on the phone

"You must be...Jasper?"

"how did you know?"

"The way you sound like you were sorry. And knowing your the one who turned me you think you should be sorry but don't be. My life wasn't perfect so i like this"

"oh um well nice meeting you" I laughed

"You are truly a Swan" She smiled

"Thanks" The phone was being tossed again

"Hello Catherine I'm Carlise"

"Nice to meet you"

"As to you. Now we'll be leaving in a hour we'll be there soon."

"Alright Carlise, See you soon"

"Bye guys"

"Bye" We all said at once.

"Bella?" I looked at her "Why is my though dry." I smiled

"You need to go hunt" She looked mortified "Don't worry its animals we don't drink human blood." She nodded

"Then why was i turned" I sighed she is like me

"I'll tell you after you go hunting ok?" She nodded "I'll have Alice take you" She nodded again and i turned to Alice "You okay taking her?" Alice nodded and went over to Cat

"We are going to be awesome friends" I laughed at Alice's boldness.

"Take it easy on her Alice" I looked at Edward and thanked him. Alice stuck her toung out and left with Cat. I flopped on the bed

"You okay there Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah. I just met my great niece and she's now a vampire. Yup i'm okay" She laughed

"Good to know" sat up and looked at her

"Shut up." she just laughed more. "Get out" She laughed but her and Emmett left. Edward came over to me

"You okay?" I nodded.

"Yeah. just i can't believe it. I knew Renee was pregnant at my funereal but i can't believe that i'm able to have someone from my past with me." He smiled

"Well i'm glad you do." He smiled and leaned down and kissed me

"Okay i know your like 17 but being my great aunt that just nasty" Me and Edward jumped apart when we heard Cat's voice

"Well i'm sorry i want to kiss my boyfriend" She laughed. "How was it?"

"Surprising it was pretty fun." i laughed. I looked at Edward

_Can you leave i want to talk to her alone._

_Sure. I'll get Rose and Emmett out to._ He got up and went over to Emmett

"Lets go do something Em" He pushed Emmett out and Rosalie looked at me

_Want to talk to her alone_ I nodded _I'll go make sure they don't break anything_

_Thanks Rose_ She left and i looked to Cat

"I wanted to talk to you alone" She nodded

"What do you want to know" I sighed

"Well why do you have Isabella in your name?" She smiled

"My great grandma Renee Dywer"

"My mom" She nodded

"She named my grandma Marie Isabella" I smiled

"That's my named switched around" She nodded

"Yup then My grandma named my mom Jessie Isabella then my mom named me Cathrine Isabella. I asked why and Grandma said that you were here sister, but you died so its a tradition to keep Isabella in the name. My sister name is Samantha Isabella."

"I'm going to cry" She laughed

"So you going to explain how i'm going to be a vampire?" I nodded

"Okay what are the myths you've ever heard of vampires?" I asked it would be easier

"Um you don't sleep in coffins do you" I laughed

"No we don't sleep. Our energy comes from drinking blood" She nodded

"Okay we can't go out in the sun" I shook my head

"We could be when its really sunny we do this sparkle thing"

"Okay. why are your eyes not red?"

"Cause we drink animal blood so our eyes aren't red" She nodded

"Okay so, we don't sleep, we drink animal blood and can go out in the sun if we want to sparkle and i can tell people if people are lying or not?" I nodded my head "Well this as been an interesting day" i laughed

"Yes it has." We laughed. She got up.

"Well i'm going to go check the place out" I smiled

"Fine. The rest of them will be here in a couple of hours okay?" She nodded

"Bye." I layed back on the bed when Edward came back in

"So how long were you listing?" I asked him. He laughed

"Actually i was coming up when i saw Cathrine come in"

"THAT'S A LIE!" I heard from the end of the hall I laughed

"Okay well this is going to be hard lieing to a vampire that can tell whats a lie or not" I laughed

"Really how long have you?"

"Just to hear her repeat what you said" I nodded my head "Are you okay?" I thought about it. I mean she took everything well and she already has a power to know about. but i don't know what to do about her death. Mine was easy but i don't know

"What about faking her death?"

"I talked to Carlise about that. He said it would be best to ask her how she was like. If she was clumsy this would be way es--"

_CRASH_

"I'M OKAY!" We heard Cat voice and we laughed

"Well this should be easy then"

"EMMETT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" We laughed.

"Only your family Bella. Only yours" I laughed

"Thanks hun" He smiled

"Welcome" Be bent down and kissed me

"I'm never going to get tired of that." He smiled

"Well good thing we don't sleep" I rolled my eyes

"EMMETT!! STOP THAT BEFORE ES--Hi Esme" We heard Alice say heading downstairs. We looked around and i saw a vase broken.

"EMMETT MCCARTNEY CULLEN THAT BETTER NOT BE MY VASE!" We all laughed. Esme is mad

"I love you?" more laughing

"You are so dead." She turned to Cat "Hello I'm Esme. I'm sorry for anything Emmett did" She shook her head

"Its fine. I'm Catherine" Esme opened her arms up and hugged Cat.

"Welcome" Only Esme. She let go of her and looked at Carlise

"Hello I'm Carlise" He held his hand out and she shook it

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Catherine. And i have to say your house is beautiful" Esme smiled

"Thank you dear." Cat. looked at Jasper

"You must be Jasper" She held out her hand "I'm Catherine" He shook it

"Jasper"

"You from the south?" She asked. He nodded

"Texas" She nodded her head

"JASPER!" Alice ran over and hugged him. "Yeah we can go shopping now!"

"NO!" both me and Cat said.

"I refuse to go shopping" I said

"And wont i like attack people?" Carlise nodded in agreement

"We need to wait until we fake her death and she gets more control on her blood thirst." Alice pouted

"Alice don't pout. The second she's able to keep her thirst down we'll go out i promise" I said i looked over at Cat who was nodding

"For sure Alice" Alice smiled

"Okay!" I looked at Cat.

"How old are you exactly"

"16. I just got my driver license about 3 months ago" I smiled.

"Carlise i think we have away for her to die" I looked over at him

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**How do you think she's going to die??**_

_**Pictures of Cat are going to be up soon :D :D :D**_

_**since you guys didn't really answer the last question it will be the same one this time**_

_**Quiz Question**_

_**Who is Bella talking to when she said**_

_**"Its okay, No one was going to bit me"**_

_**Pretty easy :D**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**ME: and for the disclaimer this week we have...EDWARD CULLEN!**_

_**EC: -walks up-**_

_**ME: How are you today Edward**_

_**EC: Good**_

_**ME: That's good now say what i called you up here for**_

_**EC: Love.It.Live.It dose not own anything. If she did oh god**_

_**BSC: -hits Edward-**_

_**EC: Ow! Bella! wait why are your things BSC?**_

_**BSC: Bella Swan Cullen.**_

_**EC: Right**_

_**ME: Thanks for making this longer than it had to be**_

_**BSC & EC: Welcome**_

_**Me: -Rolls eyes-**_


	7. You Speak Italian?

_**37 Reviews, 2950 Hits, 30 favs. and 25 alerts.**_

_**all i got to say is...**_

_**I F'N LOVE YOU GUYS :D :D :D :D**_

_**MOST VIEWED, MOST REVIEWED MOST ALEARTED STORY I HAVE ON THIS WHOLE DANM SITE**_

_**AND YOU HAVE YOUR SELFS TO THANK FOR**_

_**-Rounds of apploas-**_

_**Really I'm in TEARS! TEARS PEOPLE**_

_**Twilightistotallyawesome: You suck! My mom said i can't go get it now :( I have to "work" for it -says words under her breath-**_

_**Smriti Gupta: Intresting very cool and yes the quote you are talking about is mike. (For anyone eles reading this she said the one about the question i asked in chap 3) And no it was when they frist met (Well when he was "mad" at her not when they acutlly talked) oh and GO GET YOUR COOKIE!**_

_**Dfergz: You are correct on your guess well both of them GO GET YOUR COOKIE :D i'm glad that you enjoy my stories and thanks on the fashion thing. I'm not the best so i'm glad i got cute stuff :D :D :D**_

_**Clear Pearl: Awesome name by the way and yes car crash very good lol :D things will turn and twist here so watch out for it. and on question why do you have a car crash in your head?? lol you are also entirly funny thats all i got to say. You are my friend witch i don't have many on here so CONGRATES! lol :D**_

_**Raniy Day In The Pines: Very long name cute but long but hey w/e lol anyways yes GO GET YOUR COOKIE :D**_

_**misspenguiin: Yeah but its a very unique car crash. lol let me tell you that. Anyways i wanted her to kinda just fit it. I mean she is realated to Bella. :D and a picture of her will be up i promise :D**_

_**papierblumen: No you got it wrong it was NOT Jacob sorry :( and i don't need a beat right now BUT if i do you'll be the first :D**_

_**XxFallenDemonxX: I like your name :D and i will :D**_

_**answer to the question:**_

_**Bella said "Its okay, No one was going to bite me" to...CHARILE! Lol it was in the begnning of Twilight when Charlie asked her how her day went.**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Last time:_

_"16. I just got my driver license about 3 months ago" I smiled._

_"Carlise i think we have away for her to die" I looked over at him._

Bella's P.O.V

"Bella what are you thinking?" Edward asked

"Its simple she gets in a car crash" Everyone looked to see if it would work.

"Um" Cat stared "Thats kinda not good" I looked at her

"Why?" I asked rasing my eye brow up

"Cause I'm known to be a great driver." I sighed "But" We all looked over at her "I do have a way."

"What way?" Alice asked but then blanked out. she came back "You were?"

"Yes" she said quietly. I walked over to her

"You were what" She looked down.

"You were abused?" It was Rosalie's voice that made me think about it.

"Yes"

Catherins P.O.V **(oh yeah i'm saying that right :D)**

"Yes" I said again quitly i was expecting a tear roll down but it didn't "Why aren't I crying?" I asked

"Cause vampire don't cry. I forgot to say that" Bella said and I nodded

"Back to what you were thinking" Alice had said "I think its right"

"How about you tell us what you saw?" Edward asked

"Ask the girl who thought about it" Alice said nodding her head toward me

"What were you thinking dear" Esme asked. I sighed

"My boyfriend he abuses me and I was thinking of takeing Bella's idea but changing to something relistic. I would get into a major fight with him while heading home and crash into something at a really fast speed not relizing cause i was crying. The car burst into fire" They all had worried faces "What?"

"We can die if we are burend by fire."

"Oh" They nodded. But what if we program the car to go at a speed. Like we could controll it

"Perfect" Bella said. I looked at her "I read your thoughts."

"Oh gotcha" she laugehd.

"She said that if we could have a way to controll the car." They all nodded. I stared to relize who was paired up. I knew Bella and Edward were a match, also Esme and Carlise. I knew the second Jasper came in Alice was his...um..mate? i guess. and Emmett and Rosalie are mates. Leaving me the odd woman out. Great.

"So do you have a car?" Alice said breaking my thoughs. I nodded

"Yeah its parked at the school."

"What school" Jasper asked

"Ashville" They all smiled

"Thats were we go"

"cool. So how are we going to do this?"

**Next Day**

Bella's P.O.V **(A/N: Its going to go of an on with Bella and Cats p.o.v)**

We had picked up Cat's car. and guess what it was. A Volvo. Of course. I stared to laugh

"Just cause Volvo's follow you around Bella dosne't mean you can laugh at it" Edward said.

"Yes it dose" I laughed and he stared to laugh and shook his head. We were heading back to the cabin. Rose is going to program something in the car so that we can controll it. Cat is going to call her boyfriend Mike **(spit. couldn't resist)** because apparently they had a date...4 days ago. she said he's going to be mad when she calls witch whille be perfect for this. We pulled up to the cabin. Cat was slowly getting out of her car. She's worst then Edward "You know you can buy another one after this" I called out to her. She flicked me off "Young lady!" She laughed

"Sorry couldn't resist" I rolled my eyes has she came fast up to us

"Ready to do this?" Edward asked her. She nodded and we walked into the house

"Alright here gose everyting" She picekd her phone up and didled a phone number "Hello" She said quitly

Cat's P.O.V

"Alright here gose everyting" I picked up my phone and dilaled Mike's number "Hello" I said quitely

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Mike screemed

"I know your mad-" I stared

"Hell right i'm mad! Where the hell you are i swear you going to get it!" I sighed

"Please calm down"

"NO HELL I WONT CALM DOWN" This is going to take some time "I BET YOU WITH ANOTHER GUY. YOU'ER GOD DAMN IT CHEATING ON ME" Thats pushed me

"I!? I TRUFFATI SU DI VOI!? POCO SI ASSHOLE!"(I!? I cheated on you!? you little asshole) When i get pissed i speak Italian

"She speakes Italian?" I head Bella say but was way to piss to answer

"SI PENSO CHE!" (Yes i think that!)

"DOPO TRE ANNI I NON SAREBBE MAI FARLO! NEMMENO AD UN SLOB COME TE!"(After three years i would never do that! Note even to a slob like you)

"SI PENSA CHE SONO UN SLOB SI CAGNA"(You think i'm a slob you bitch.) No shit sherlock

"SI INFERNO!" (Hell yes!)

"Dove diavolo sono i così si può cacciare il tuo asino"(Where the hell are you so i can kick your ass)

"SONO SULLA STRADA CHE SI DAMN STUPIDO FUCK! SAPETE I NON SANNO QUELLO CHE HO VISTO IN TE!"(I'm on the damn road you stupid fuck! You know i don't know what i saw in you!"

"PERMETTETEMI DI INDOVINARE ANDAREA A VEDER IL TUO FIDANZATO AL TRI?"(Let me guess going to see your OTHER boyfriend) I was pissed by now. I ALWAY was faithful to him

"Voi mi trattate come merda! e ancora dormito con te. Ti ho dato il mio damn verginità! Pensavo che hai amato me! (You treat me like shit! and i STILL stayed with you. I gave you my damn virginity! I thought you loved me!) I was sobbing by now. I didn't care who was around me

"Non ho mai amato voi e il vostro sarà mai solo una zappa" (I never loved you and never will your just a hoe)

"Solo una zappal!? LL tuo dio damn uomo whore-shit!"(Just a hoe!? Your a god damn man whore-Shit) I through the phone and it it the wall. At the same time the T.V that they were watching to see the car had hit something and it caught on fire. I saw it my whole past life. Gone. I sobbed. I sobbed for dateing him for three years. For ever bothering with him. For ever giving him my virginity everything. Bella wrapped her arms around me

"Shhhh its okay. Shhh its okay" She rocked me as i dry sobbed. after i calmed down she looked at me "you better?" I nodded

"Bella la ringrazio"(Thank you Bella)

Molto gradito Cat" (Very welcome Cat) I hugged her

"I love my new family" I wishperd in her ear

"They love you to"

"Ok how do you" Edward said after we pulled away "know Italian. You to Bella" We both laughed

"I leared it a couple years ago with a friend we went to Italy for a whole month. We learend alot" I said explaining

"And this isn't the only school i've been to be with roommates. Another school i went to my roommate was Italian so she taught me Italian and i taught her English. it was a fair trade" Bella said shurgging

"Did you guys hear everything i said?" I asked out of embarissment. I mean i did say some things that weren't the best. Esme smiled

"Usally i would let the language slide but he desvered it" I smiled at everyone

"Thank you. You guys are really great. I've never had anyone in my life like you guys" alice came over and wrapped her arms around me. Soon everyone was hugging me

"Your family" Edward said "You'll always be family."

"Espasial to me" Bella said "Mio piccolo nipote"(My little niece) I smiled at her

"La mia bella zia"(My lovely aunt) I looked at the rest of them "La mmia nuova fami gila per sempre"(my new family forever)

"What she say" I laughed at Emmett.

"I said my new family forever" He smiled

"Anything for my sister" I smiled

"GROUP HUG!" Alice called and we all huddeled.

**An hour later (Its just Cat. and there is ALOT of Italin cause of something things she's talking about)**

I looked around my room. Esme said that i'll be staying here while i controll my thirst and the other's go to school. Bella said that the times she's here that she'll go hunting with me. Alice said she's going to go and pick up clothes for me since i can't go shopping yet.Oh goody (Please note heavy sarcasum) They all asked about my life but decied not to tell them. Truth is my parents never cared for me or my older sister. I bet when the news comes in that i'm dead my sister is going to be the only one to care. My parents were always off on bussiness trips to Paris or Rome. I stared to date Mike when i was 13. He stared to hit me when i was about 15 that's when i realized that he really didn't love me. I still don't know what went wrong. Rosalie said that don't worry about guys like him. Their just little bugs that will mean nothing. I smiled and looked down at my notebook that I picked up when i went to go get my car. I heard a knock on my door  
"Come in" Bella walked in

"Hey" She said sofly "Whats you got" I smiled and gave her the notebook

"You can read it" She smlied and read it outloud

"Alice: Pixie mia sorella (My pixie sister)

Rosaile: La miabella sorella (My beautiful sister)

Esme: La mia madre amorevole (My loving mother)

Jasper: Mi fratello calma (My calm brother)

Emmett: Amabile mio fratello (My lovable brohter)

Carlise: Mio padre cura (My caring father)

Edward: Mi fratello attenti (My thoughtful brother)

Bella: ll mio vero zia lovly (My lovly ture aunt)

Cullen's: ll mio vampiro fami glia. Amo ora e per sempre.Il più vicino cosa devo una vera famiglia.(My vampire family. I love them now and forever. The closest thing i have to an actual family)"

She closed the book "You are my wonderful niece and always. Now why do you always write in Italian" I sighed

"Its the closes thing i have to my parents. They knew how to speak real fluitent Italian so its what i have close to them. Thats how i met Mike. I was speaking Italian to my sister and he stared to speake it to me. Bad jugment on my part right?" She shooke her head

"You would have never known he would do that" I just nodded my head. "I'll leave you to be" She kissed my forehead. I sighed

_Un Cullen, ora e per sempre (A Cullen, now and forever)_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Ready to hear this?**_

_**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I know NO ONE knew that. expet me. This is the last then the epilouge then...SQUELE! :D :D :D**_

_**sorry guys for all the Italian. well now you just got schooled in a new language lol :D  
Last question of this story...is serious dudes!**_

_**What do you like about this story?? Tell me in a review or PM don't care :D**_

_**Disclamier: This time we are going to have CAT CULLEN! Come on up here Cat!  
**_

_**CC: -walks up- Hello**_

_**ME: Now Cat what are you going to say.**_

_**CC: -clears thout- Love.It.Live.It dons't own anything expect for me -Smiles-**_

_**ME: Very good. Now i want everyone to come up here -everyone comes up- say goodbye and tell them to looke out for the squeal and epiloge**_

_**Everyone: BYE READERS LOOK OUT FOR THE SQUEAL AND EPLIOGE**_

_**ME: THIS STORY...is not fully fishied :D**_

**_P.S I'll do the editing later. I REALLY wanted to get this out :D_**


	8. The End

_**The last status thing:**_

_**At 15222(Not couting this chapter) words and 7 chaps. i have:**_

_**41 Reviews, 3882 hits, 34 favs, 51 alerts**_

_**Most words, most chapters, most hits, most favs, most alerts**_

_**YOU GUYS ROCK!**_

_**Okay guys. This is it (tear) Please know that you guys really rock. So look out for the sequal ok?**_

_**Loves..**_

_**Love.It.Live.It**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who as read the series. Thanks guys :D**_

_**Clear Pearl: BUDDY! :D :D lol you are so weird how was it your iPod? That's very confusing but funny but that sucks about your iPod. I never liked Mike either i thought he was SO annoying i just made him an ass lol :D. I know people are like "It sucked" and all this other stuff but whatever. and yes people that have read YOU LUCKY DUCKIES!**_

_**emomo13: Thank you. i know i loved writing them get back together. i was like writing it and i was AWWW lol :D :D :D. and thank you for saying they were in characters i though i was WAY out of it :D**_

_**carolina 81: thank you :D I love Italian its my fav language. Thank you for saying it was Unique :D :D :D**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Last Time:_

Un Cullen, ora e per sempre (A Cullen, now and forever)

Bella's P.o.v

"Where are we going?" I asked while being blind fold. We, we as in me and Edward, have been driving for hours now. First Alice takes me to be Barbie Bella and Edward LETS HER take me! Now i'm a blue or as Alice says periwinkle dress that hangs on my should her and cuts to the top of my boobs and comes down to my knees with a black tie sash right below my boobs with 4 inch patten leather heals. I told Alice that she didn't need to fuss over something expensive cause i was going to throw away the dress after i use and I'm just going to fall in the shoe's. then she and i quote "'A wise woman never discards an evening or dinner dress that's becoming to her, no matter how often she's worn it' and you will have Edward there to cacth you" i rolled my eyes. I laughed at think about it.

"We'll be their soon" Edward said bring me out of my thoughs. I sighed

"You said that an hour ago! this blind fold is itchy!" Not really but still. He laughed

"Calm down you'll like it" He's been saying 'it' as the place we are going to.

"Will you tell me what it is?" I asked nicely

"No" he laughed. I pouted

"You remember what happened last time you took me somewhere?" Its been 7 years since I've seen re-met the Cullen's again and Cat came into the family. We've learned when she's pissed that she starts talking in Italian witch is mostly Emmett doing that so it confuses him greatly.

"Yes and if i recall you got to meet your great niece" I smiled

"Fine you got me" I layed my head down and thought of all the stuff that happened that year. After Cat called Mike apparently he felt really bad and ran to her house. Her parents had just gotten back from a trip and he had told them what happened. Her sister was the worst out of all the reactions. She had threatened to kill Mike for hurting her sister and then cried the whole time in her room. I met her sister at school and told her that i was sorry for her sister death. She laughed and said "you didn't Mike did" And she walked off. Mike forever and outcast at school. No one went up to him and he didn't go up to anyone. From what Jasper felt he said that he was felling regret and starting to realize that he did actually love Cat but didn't see it. **(A/N: i didn't want him to sound heartless cause that really wasn't my plan)** I always wanted to go up to him and ask why he would hit her but got my answer a month after Cat had 'died'

_Flashback_

_"Attention students" The intercom had came on "There has been very pressing and depressing news. Mike Smith has" the lady sighed "killed himself yesterday night. That is all" The whole room went silent. I looked over at Edward and thought to him_

"I want to go see it" He looked at me and raised his eye brow

"You mean go see what happened?" I nodded my head

"Yes i want to know why he did it." He sighed but nodded

_We got out of class and ran to Mike's room. It was like all the other rooms, except now it was covered in blood. I sighed and looked over to the bed. sitting on it was a note. I brought it over to Edward._

_Dear everyone who reads this,_

_A lot of you hate me because of Cat's death. I wanted to say sorry about that. I don't have a reason or an ecused for why i hit her or why i got mad at her i just did. I'm sorry to her family and friends that miss her and i realized that i do miss her and i might have loved her. I can't deal with living knowing i killed someone pretty much so goodbye._

_Mike._

_I sighed and put the note down. and looked at Edward_

_"At lease he said sorry" He nodded and we left_

_End of Flashback_

I was kinda glad that he felt bad about it and that he did have a heart. After We, We being me, Edward, Alice, and Jasper graduated we left to Alaska. Esme and Carlise never sold the cabin in NC so it was part of the family's stuff if we ever "die". After about three years in Alaska we moved back to NC just staying at the cabin for four years. and that's where we are living now..still Edward had stopped the car.

"Are we finally here?" I asked. He laughed

"Yes. Now stay were you are" I nodded and waited. He shut the door and then opened my door. "Grab my hand" I felt for his hand and grabbed it. he pulled me out of the car and stared to walk me somewhere.

"Where are we going" He didn't answer me. I heard a door open and we walk thought it. As we walked my heal clicked the ground and i heard echoing. We kept walking until he stopped and opened a door. We stepped through the door way and he closed the door. He led to me to a table thing and told me to sit and i did. "Can i take it off?" I asked.

"Yes" I took the blind fold off and saw that we were in a class room. but not any class room. A biology class room. I smiled

"We're at Forks?" I asked with a huge smile. He nodded.

"I brought us back to where we first met." I smiled "Where it all began."

"So why did you bring me here all dressed up?" I asked softly. He smiled then got on one knee. I gasped at what was going to happened.

"Bella, before i met you i was nothing then you came and took away every pain that I had. When i saw Jasper attack you I knew i could hurt you just like that so I left. It was the saddest years of my life. I've always said one minute from you is torched 50 years was harder. When I saw you again it brought back the felling from when you stepped into this classroom. I love you Bella more than you know so I'm asking you. Will you marry me?" I smiled and it took me a second to run into his arms and repeat 'yes' over and over again.

"Yes yes yes yes a million times yes!" I kissed him. "Yes!" he laughed

"I waited years for that" he whispered into my ears slipping an engagement ring onto my finger. "There's more" he said

"What? More?" He nodded

"Where moving back" I smiled and hugged him

"I love you"

"I love you too."

Cat's P.O.V

We unpacking everything from the cars. I heard alot about Bella's time as a human and laughed.

"Are you serious" I asked "You were tracked by another vampire?" She nodded

"It not my fault my blood was delicious. Or that's what this one" she said nodding her head toward Edward "Said to me." He laughed

"It was that's all I got to say." She rolled her eyes. I looked around and notice Alice and Rosalie weren't here

"Hey were is Alice and Rosalie?" I asked.

"Yeah I don't see them either" Bella said noticing the same thing

"They had to pick a few things up." Edward said haft-lieing. He walked away and Bella came up to me.

"Was he lieing?"

"Kinda. He was haft lieing" She nodded

"I'll get him later" I laughed and walked into the house. Esme did a wonderful job with this house. I remember when i was little and would visits my grandma here. I always asked her about this house cause i always saw it. At the time my great grandma (Renee) was still alive and she told me it was the Cullen's house but they hadn't been there in years. I never questioned it until i stared to think back on it and realized that this was the house that i was thinking and the Cullen's that use to live here was now my family. I smiled.

"BELLA, CAT COME DOWN HERE!" Emmett's voice came though. Me and Bella head down the stairs (Without tripping!) and saw Edward, Alice, Rosaile, Emmett and Jasper standing by the door (Esme and Carlise stayed at the cabin for awhile.)

"Okay is this like and intervention or something?" I asked. Everyone laughed but stopped when Alice stared to talke

"No its not but we thought you would like to look out side" Me and Bella looked at each other and head out side. Sitting there was a Barents Blue Volvo S80 and a Silver Chevrolet Malibu Hybrid. Me and Bella screamed!

"NO WAY!" I knew the Volvo was mine. It was the same one i had but in Ice White. It had 8 x 18 chrome wheels. Everyone laughed

"The Volvo is yours" Alice said pointing to me "And the Malibu is your" She said pointing to Bella. I ran up and hugged all of them

"Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!" I said. Edward laughed

"Go check inside" My eyes brighten and i ran over to the car and opened it in side was Anthracte Black Soft Leather for the upholstery **(A/N: she's like Rosalie she LOVES cars :D) **It had a navigation system, park assist for both front and rear dual screen for rear seats Sirius satellite radio and classic wood steering wheel. Also having Hand-free with bluetooth, eyeglass holder, and Ipod music interface. It was exactly how i wanted it **(A/N: More like how i want it lol) **I looked over at my family

"YOU GUYS ROCK" I pulled them in for a group hug. They laughed

"Told you she'd like it" Alice said to Emmett.

"Emmett" He looked at Bella "Don't you know never bet against Alice" We laughed. We pulled away and I head up stairs

"Cat" I turned to Bella "Get ready tomorrow's school" I smiled.

"Alright"

**Next Day**

Next morning i was getting ready for school. Esme and Carlise came to the house around 3 am last night. All the kids went hunting for a little then came back. I'm going to be a Sophomore at Forks High school so i can't drive my baby (insert sad face), Edward, Bella and Alice are going to be Juniors and Emmett, Rosaile, and Jasper are going to be Seniors at Forks. I learned Forks is a small town and apparently a lot of people are 'waiting' for us, as Emmett had said. Edward had told me about a treaty with a pack of werewolves had been destroyed because of a boy named Jacob Black. Bella said he was an old friend of her's before she was turned. We are still mortal ermines but we are still acting civil towards each other.

"CAT COME ON!" Emmett screamed to get my attention

"COMING!" I grabbed my backpack and head downstairs. I followed them into the garage. Me, Bella, Edward, are in Edward's Volvo and the others are in Emmett's Range Rover.

"Stupid Volvo" Bella muttered getting in. me and Edward laughed "Its not funny. Its like they follow me because of you!" She said pointing to Edward

"Sorry" He laughed then kissed her. He pulled out of the drive way. I already knew my classes. First was English, second was History, third was Italian (Apparently they got an Italian class cause it wasn't there before) fourth was lunch fifth was Biology (Edward laughed and looked over at Bella when i said i had Biology yesterday when i told them) and sixth was P.e witch was my last period. We pulled up to the school and parked next to Emmett and an Chevy Malibu

"Hey Bells. First Volvo's now Malibu's are following you" I said with an laughed. She rolled her eyes and walked away. I walked towards my class but bumped into someone "Oh I'm sorry" I said then i smelled something discussing.

"No its okay" A voice said i was assuming it was the boy i hit. I looked up and saw one of the most gourgues guys. "Do you need help?" He aske sticking hand out. I grabbed it and it was hot. way to hot for an human then i remembered something Bella said when i asked how would we know if a person was a werewolves. she said "There body temperature is way to hot for a human. There would be like a space heater if you need one." That's it! He pulled me up "Vampire?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded

"Werewofl?" I wished in his. He nodded. "Well thats new" we both laughed.

"Where you off to?" He asked

"English" He looked at his shedual and frowned

"I have History i have English next" I laughed "What?"

"I have History next" He laughed

"Well see you around?" I nodded "Bye

"Bye" I walked into my room in a daze. The discussing smell went away while i was next to him. Edward had said they smell discussing to us as we do to them but the smell went away. It was bizarre. I still wished i had gotten his name. also wondering why he isn't at an La Plush school. I passed by English and History and head off to Italian. I was thinking i wasn't ever going to actually see him. Well i was think until i bumped into someone again and made both of us fall. "Oh my" I looked up and it was him. He smiled

"We have to stop meeting like this" I laughed and stood up and brushed off any dirt on me "So where you off to now?" He asked.

"Italian." I said and he smiled

"Me too" He put out his arm "Join me?" He asked. I smiled and linked my arms

"Loved to." We stared walking and talking to each other. and all i can think of where Bella's words when she described to place to me. We were talking in Italian cause i was still pissed at Emmett for tripping me...again. It wears off at one point but i was way mad.

_Dove tutti i stared (Where it all stared)._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Well duckies. This is the end. For this story...ish. **_

_**ok so the next chapter on this story is going to be titled "Extras" in extras its going to be.**_

_**What happened at Bella's grave when Edward visit it and met Jacob.?**_

_**What did Emmett do to Cat to make her fall?**_

_**What really happened that day at the mall?**_

_**Awards :D (i'm giving people awards :D)**_

_**AND!**_

_**a little sneak peak of the sequel...**_

_**Where It All Stared. Here's the summary**_

_**Where It All Stared**_

_**Whats it called when you like a thing, this thing likes you and an other thing likes you? A love triangle and this is all happing when your Aunt's Wedding is being planed by a pixie. ExB, Oc/Oc oneside Oc/Oc. JxA, EmxR**_


	9. Extra

_**Extra :D :D :D :D :D :D just for you cause you people are AWESOME!! :D :D :D :D**_

_**Here are the last of the reviews...review?**_

_**Clear Pearl - I love you that's all i got to say to you :D**_

_**Teeneypixie95: Thank you. You've read this since it stared so i must say thank you for staying by me**_

_**Twilightistotalyawesome: Yes People awards! lol See if you get one :D**_

_**Cabtwilighter: Whats interesting TELL ME!**_

_**carolina 81: Thank you :D I liked the ending too fav part to write! :D**_

_**goldnerose37: Thanks nice name :D**_

_**homeyG74: yes it was a car crash are you okay? lol :D**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Edward Meets Jacob**

I sighed. Alice was right. She was dead. All because of me. I left her to die. I left her thinking i was doing the right thing, thinking i would be keeping her save and she wasn't dead. This isn't what i wanted for me to come here seeing her head stone. I wanted to see her with a family. I looked at the head stone again

**Isabella Marie Swan**

**January 29, 1990 - February 23, 2008**

**Loving daughter, Loving friend, Loving girl.**

I sighed. She died two years ago. When i got the News i didn't believe it. I didn't WANT to believe it.

"you know" Someone said behind me. Oh god he smells..wait "She would have wanted you to be happy" I looked at him

"What are you talking about?" He laughed

"Your Bella's Edward. The vampire she feel for." Whoa that's new.

"Yes and who are you?" I asked. its not every day that someone knows that your a vampire

"Jacob Black, a werewolf" I nodded my head

"Explain the smell when you came up"

"Same for you" He laughed. "Anyways i said that she wanted to be happy." He said looking at her grave "She missed you the whole time. I tried to get her off your mind but all she did was sit around. She said you were dead not to her but she wanted you to be dead so it would be easier for her. I guess she had to get out of here." I looked at him

"What do you mean?" I asked

"She said she wanted to leave. She called me four days before she decide to go to San Fran. saying she wanted to leave. Your memory was to much for her. She said that she was going to the meadow then she's leaving. The next i heard she was dead. I miss her" I nodded

"Me too" he turned to me

"Be happy. Its what she wanted. I'll break the treaty between us. All you guys got to do is promise not to kill anyone and we won't attack. no more treaty just act civil with each other." I nodded my head "it would be what she wanted if she knew i was a werewolf" I sighed

"Thank you Jacob" He smiled and stook out his hand

"No problem" I shook his hand he we let go "I better get back to Samantha she'll get worried" He smiled. He found his 'soulmate'

"Best of luck with you Jacob" He smiled

"You too" And he took off

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Emmett makes Cat fall :D**

Cat's P.O.V

"Well I'm going to go check out the place" I said standing up

"Fine. The rest of them will be here in a couple of hours okay?" I nodded at Bella

"Bye" I walked out and saw Edward right out the door. He walked in

"So how long were you listing?" Bella asked him

"Actually i was coming up when i saw Cathrine come out"

"THAT'S A LIE" I called out and i heard Bella laugh and Edward say

"Okay well this is going to be hard lieing to a vampire that can tell whats a lie or not" I laughed and walked down to see Emmett upside down laughing.

"What are you--" Before i could stop i tripped down "AH!"

_CRASH_

"I'M OKAY!" I said getting up i head Emmett laughing harder "EMMETT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" I stared to run around.

"HELP!" He said running from me. all of sudden a vase broke. but Emmett kept running

"EMMETT!! STOP THAT BEFORE ES--Hi Esme" I looked over at the door where a woman was standing looking pissed, as Alice mention think that must be Esme

"EMMETT MCCARTNEY CULLEN THAT BETTER NOT BE MY VASE" Everyone laughed dude she is mom

"I love you?" He said hopping it will get him out of trouble

"You are so dead" She turned to me "Hell I'm Esme sorry for anything Emmett did" I shook my head

"Its fine. I'm Catherine" I could tell form now that this house must be fun to live in

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**What really happened at the mall**

Alice's P.O.V

We were walking into the mall

"Alice" i looked over at Emmett "do we really have to go shopping?" I nodded my head

"Yes! We have to get something for Bella! We haven't seen her in 50 years! Come on!" I pulled them into American Egale. Was walking around when i heard a girl muttering in Italian

"Quello stupido piccolo "oh ottengalo qualche cosa di nuovo odiana il vostro vecchio roba" I' esposizione del ll voi vecchio"(that stupid little "oh get something new i hate your old stuff." I'll show you old) I giggled she sounded mad. I walked over to everyone eles.

"I found this cute--" Before i could finishe Jasper was taking off we all followed him into the dressing room. he bit into the girl that was talking Italian. In all one fluid motion me and Emmett graped him off of her and Esme and Rosalie ran her out before any human could figure out was going on. Me and Emmett ran to the woods taking Jasper so he could hunt. He came back and looked down

"I'm sorry" I told Emmett to leave.

"Hey look at me" he did "This is NOT your fault. You didn't know this was going to happened" He shook his head

"no. It is. I took the bet" I sighed.

"This is not your fault" I whispered into his ear. "It isn't." We walked back to the house. I walked up to everyone "So who is she?" I asked. Then i saw the wallet

"Her name is Catherine Isabella Swager" I nodded "She's Bella's great niece" I looked at them

"How?" They showed me a picture that on the back said 'Great Aunt Bella and Edward' I sighed. "This can't be good" I heard Edward and Bella outside "Finally you arrived" I said walking up to them "We have a problem" Edward looked at me

"What happened" I sighed

"Jasper accidentally bit a girl" Their eyes went wide "There's more"

"More?" He asked. I nodded

"Its Bella's great-niece." That was the second time we made a vampire faint. Only Bella

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Awards :D**

First Category: Best Funny Rewiewer goes to...Clear Pearl! haha she's to funny

Second Category: Best Rewview that touched me goes to...emomo13! her review for chap 7 for some reason touched me so there you go

Third Category: Most spastic Reveiwer is...ITS A TIE between Clear Pearl and carolina 81! Both are spastic but i love it!

Fourth Category: Best Review of all goes to...Smriti Gupta for her ch 3 review "ha! i kno the quote!! mike newton said that in Twilight, after Bella found out about Edward being a vamp i think... but yea... OMG..!! I LUV THIS! i've been reading all of this fanfiction in my furious wait for Breaking Dawn. defiently one of the best... keep writing!! :D"

And the fifth Category: Best reader...and the award goes to...

EVERYONE!!

:D really everyone who read this go and get your trophy :D

Everyone that one also go get your trophy Its on the new site :D

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Questions**

**Q: **In Chapter one you talked about a girl that was Bella's roommate. What exactly happened to her?  
**A: **To tell you the truth she was going to be a HUGE part of the story but i kinda swicth myself so she never made it back into the story. What happened to her was that someone in the family had died and she was leaving.

**Q: **In Chapter one you said that Esme was mad that she had to live in an apartment but when Bella see's Esme and Carlise again you said that they lived in a house. What happened?  
**A: **Grr. Some one had caught my mistake. I did realize that i had said that but i left it alone cause i wanted to see how many people would see it :D

**Q: **Why Italian?**  
A: **This was actluy my friends question. I picked Italian cause i think its a really pretty language. I really do. I knew from the point that i created Cat that i wanted her to speak a diffrient lanugae then my friend stared to get me into Italian so Cat picked it up :D

**Q: **Why did you have Cat be Bella's nice?**  
A:**I knew from the begining of this story that i wanted to have someone from Bella's family be turned. I don't know what made me do it i just was like THAT would be a HUGE plot twister. lol

**Q: **What dose Cat look like? (Most asked question!)  
**A: **I have a picture of the girl who plays Cat. It will be up on the Myspace site but I'm still messing around with that. so soon you guys will know what Cat looks like :D

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Sneak Peak to "Where it all stared" (witch is actuly a Trailer lol)**

_**Cat never thought moving back to Forks would be so hard**_

"This is were you lived?"

"Yup"

_**Well that's until she meets a werewolf**_

"Don't make me bite you"

"Oh I'm so scared of the big bad wolf"

"You should"

_**When loves comes in dose it really matter what you are?**_

"We can't!"

"I don't care"

_(They kiss)_

_**Dose it really matter that the most powerful vampire family is after you?**_

"Hello Aro"

"Ah Edward"

_**and they know you before you were a vampire?**_

"Again?"

"Yeah Well about that"

_**Now you must choose your family or the one you love**_

"Why can't I be normal?"

"Cause your a Swan"

**_Oh and we CAN'T forget there's a wedding in all of this_**

"Its simple walk down say yes and we married! That's all no need for all of this stuff Alice!"

"But Bella!"

_**From the writers of Suprise Roommate. The newest additon to the series**_

_**Where It All Stared**_

_**Staring**_

_**Catherine Swan**_

_"Bite me Bella!"_

_**Jason Black**_

"What are you going to do?"

_**Matthew Smith**_

"And all this time i thought you cared"

_**Bella Swan**_

"For all I care we can go elope!"

_**Edward Cullen**_

"Stay away from her!"

_**Alice Cullen**_

"But i need to know witch blue you want your napkins!"

_**Jasper Cullen**_

"Edward calm down your making ME thing I'm getting married"

_**Rosealie Cullen**_

"Just because I married him doesn't mean I am responsible for his actions"

_**Emmett Cullen**_

"Let me beat the Pup PLEASE!"

_**Aro Volturi**_

"I knew you would be a great addition"

_**Jane Volturi**_

"One try it wont hurt!"

_**Caius Volturi**_

"She has a power that she doesn't even know"

_**and**_

_**Kaite Volturi**_

"I don't care what Aro said!"

_**Being a Vampire is more than Cat thought**_

"Why is that i trip more than i did before?

_(They look at each other)_

"Emmett"

_**Coming this Winter to a computer near you**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**I hope your happy :D**_

_**No there really isn't alot of Italian in this one but it will be used. :D**_

_**Its Cat's (and mine) Fav language**_

_**Disclamier: I own nothing expet for Cat :D :D :D YA ME! Oh and the news people :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**_

_**Love.It.Live.It**_


	10. Speical Note

Have you ever watched on Youtube this girl named Nat? Maybe? I don't anyways every time she starts a video she does this awkward wave and is like 'hi'. That's what I'm doing.

So I know its been like YEARS since I updated…

So here's the thing. When I was on this account I loved writing, and I never stopped writing, its just my computer went down, like shut down completely and I lost everything, including passwords. I couldn't find the saved password to this account. I was so sad, but I didn't want to repost the stories and have people think I stole them, so I've been working really hard trying to get my password back.

And I finally did this week! I know, its been years but I was happy. I have a new account though, cause like I said I didn't stop writing. So I'm joining the accounts. I'm going to take all the stories from here, edit them, change some of them and send them over to my new one. What is my new one you ask?

My new pinname is : IDevinD ( /u/2314740/Idevind -type that after Fanfiction [.] net or simply type in IDevinD into the search :D Either way that's were all my stories are going to be.

BTW THERE WAS AN AWESOME REVIEWER DURING MY WRITING OF WHERE IT ALL BEGIN (OR WAS IT BEGIN?) ANYWAYS MEG! IF YOU GET THIS I MISS YOU! SERIOUSLY I MISSED YOUR REVIEWS I WANT YOU BACK! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?

I love you all. And I missed you all.

So, for a week or two this account will be up, and then there will no longer be Love It Live It. Sad, I know, but it needs to be done. Thank you all that will come back to me. I welcome with open arms.

Love.

Love it Live it.


End file.
